


On this afternoon as the first snow is falling

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 4:Sehun needs a break. Especially if it involves Chanyeol and playing in the snow.





	On this afternoon as the first snow is falling

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my favourite one so far uwu  
> also Sehun is a 100% based on myself in this ups

"Come on! You have studied enough", Chanyeol announces barging into Sehun's room, pulling the history book directly out of his hands.  
Sehun frowns, reaching out to take the history book back but Chanyeol just holds it further away.  
"Let's have some fun", he suggests and Sehun's frown deepens.  
"Hyung, give that back. I don't have time for fun I need to study. Midterms are in two weeks and I have to pass them all if I want to graduate in July."  
He pushes his hair back and rests his chin on his hands while looking up at Chanyeol like a lost puppy.  
The older has a disapproving look on his face.  
"Baekhyun told me that you've been in here for the last three days, only coming out to eat once a day. I think it's time for a little break. Give me a maximum of two hours then I'll let you go back to…" He takes a look on the page Sehun has had open when Chanyeol snatched his book away. "Napoleon´s way from directorate to imperial dominance....sounds.... interesting?"

Sehun sighs again. Of course Baekhyun had told his best friend, knowing that he was probably the only person who could manage to get Sehun to do something he absolutely didn't want to do.  
It had always been like that, ever since Kindergarten when Sehun's older brother Baekhyun had first become friends with Chanyeol.  
Sehun and Baekhyun had a really close relationship and there were no other children his age living in their area so it was a given that Sehun would mostly hang out with the other boys even though they were two years older than him. Chanyeol loved Sehun like he was his own little brother and since the beginning Sehun had been somehow fascinated by the other boy. He used to follow him around constantly, his small hands tightly holding onto Chanyeol's much bigger ones and did almost everything he asked from him. In return Chanyeol had always taken care of him, has protected him when he was bullied by the other kids for being a loner and a nerd. He had always been there for him when he felt lonely or didn't want to talk to his family about his problems.

Now, fifteen years later that hasn't changed. Even though Sehun had found friends his age when entering High School, the other was still his closest relationship next to Baekhyun. Chanyeol was still overly protective over Sehun and Sehun still looked at Chanyeol like he had hung the stars on the sky. This time though for another reason. Because at one point Sehun had realized that maybe it was more than just admiration what he felt for Chanyeol. That maybe he had developed a little crush on his brother's best friend.

Nothing major but enough for Sehun to blush sometimes randomly when Chanyeol touched him or to take extra care of his looks whenever the older would come over. Or that he would dream of how it would be if Chanyeol were his boyfriend. If he would be his date for Sehun's senior prom. It was pathetic really, how Chanyeol managed to turn him into a pining school girl.

Chanyeol has thrown the book onto Sehun's desk and is now reaching out for his hands to pull him off the bed. "Come on. You're a fucking genius, you're gonna ace this exams like you do every time. A little break won't change that."  
He swings Sehun's arms from left to right until the younger eventually sighs and stands up.

"Okay, alright. But only if you help me with my Japanese grammar later." Sehun may be a nerd and a "genius" as Chanyeol has put it but Chanyeol is way better at languages than him, and he could actually really need the help.

"Okay", Chanyeol agrees in a heartbeat. Like he agrees to everything that involves spending time with Sehun.

Chanyeol holds the door open for Sehun after the younger has got a scarf and a beanie from his closet. They pass by Baekhyun's room and Sehun stops.

"Shouldn't we ask hyung to come with us? He'll be mad if we do something fun without him."

"Oh." Chanyeol rubs his neck with an awkward smile. "Yixing came over with me, so I think we shouldn't go in there and interrupt them."

"Oh." Sehun blushes. No, they really shouldn't go in there. He´d made this mistake once before. He still hadn´t gotten the image out of his mind.

They continue to walk downstairs where they put on their jackets. Sehun slips his head through the kitchen door to tell his mother that he's leaving.

"I'm gonna go out with Chanyeol for a bit if that's alright. We'll be back soon."

His mother just smiles. "Sure, honey. I'm glad you're leaving your room for once."

Sehun sighs deeply and rolls his eyes. He already knows that he's a bit of an introverted loner without everyone reminding him constantly.

Sehun slips his keys into his pocket and they leave through the front door.

"So what have you planned?", Sehun asks.

Chanyeol just shrugs. "I thought we could just take a walk, get you some fresh air, catch up a bit. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

Sehun giggles. "You haven't seen me in weeks." Not since the beginning of December when Sehun had started closing himself off in his room to study.

"Right!" Chanyeol laughs with him and throws one arm around Sehun's shoulders, squeezing slightly while looking down on him with a fond smile. Which is making Sehun weak in the knees. "How's it going? You took History and Japanese as your majors, right?"

"Yeah, with a minor in Korean and Biology for my oral exam. I'm doing pretty well with my minors but I could use some help with rehearsing stuff for History and you know Japanese has never been my best subject."

He sighs and shakes his head in despair. "I really should have changed to Japanese as minor and taken Korean instead back when I had the chance."

Only when Chanyeol rubs his shoulder in comfort, he realizes that the older hasn't taken his arm off. Sehun hopes that he can't see his blush.

"I can help you with rehearsing later, I mean I'm already helping you with Japanese so might as well do History, too."

"Really? That would actually really help me." He leans his head against Chanyeol's shoulder for a second, as a sign of gratitude.

"Of course. It's the least I can do after dragging you out like this."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Chanyeol lets out a loud laugh. "Well now you don't but just wait till later when your precisely made up schedule doesn't fit any more because of me."

Sehun shakes his head but can't help to join in on the laugh. Chanyeol´s been with him ever since Sehun had started school, he knew about his weird studying habits.

"But enough about me, how's your study going?", he asks trying to change the subject.

For the next twenty minutes Sehun listens to Chanyeol rant about his professors and classmates. Like Baekhyun, Chanyeol had decided to study at their home town university instead of going further away. It worked to his favour though since Chanyeol studied music production and their local university was one of the best for the subject. While Baekhyun was still living at home, Chanyeol had moved to the dorms to 'get the full student experience'. Which apparently involved being exiled from his room several times because his roommate had his girlfriend over.  
Sehun loves the way Chanyeol is talking about his studies, his eyes light up and he just seems so happy and passionate. Chanyeol has always dreamed of being a music producer and Sehun is happy for him that he's fulfilling his dream. He hopes that one day he'll have a goal like that, too.

Eventually Chanyeol removes his arm from Sehun's shoulders only to hook it under the younger's. Sehun's stomach tingles with the contact. He smiles contently as Chanyeol goes on and on about the internship he'll take in the following year at a entertainment company in the city.  
They leave the street and walk through a small park not far from Sehun's neighbourhood. It's empty apart from a middle-aged man walking his dog. The snow there is almost untouched, not shoved aside or dirty from the roads. It looks beautiful, sparkling in the slowly setting sun. Sehun slows down to take in the magical view, the trees drenched in white, the small lake covered with crisp ice.

But Chanyeol seems to have a different idea. He takes the opportunity to distangle himself from Sehun and gathers a small amount of snow in his hands.  
Sehun only realize what he's doing when the first snowball hits his back, to entchanted by the view.

He turns around in confusion only to receive another snowball against the chest. His brain takes some time to catch up but when it eventually does, Sehun's wicked grin matches Chanyeol's.

"Oh so that's what we're doing, huh? You're so going down!"

"Try me!"

He gathers together some snow himself and gives back as hard as he receives. They throw numerous snowballs at each other, run through the park and play around like little kids. It's all fun and games until Sehun dumps a shit load of snow onto Chanyeol's head. Instead of returning the cruelty though Chanyeol wraps his arms around Sehun with the intention to just throw him into the giant pile of snow he'd seen a few metres to their right. His plan is stopped when he realize how close this made them be.

Chanyeol hesitates for a moment. He just stands there holding the snowball in one hand and stares at Sehun. "Sehunnie, listen. I need to tell you…"

Sehun isn't even close to listening instead he takes Chanyeol's hesitation as a chance to rip himself free, run away and throw a giant snowball against Chanyeol's chest.  
It takes the older a moment to get himself back together before a challenged smile spreads over his face and he lifts his arm, directly aiming for Sehun's head. The younger lets out a squeaky sound he's not all to proud of and runs away, giggling. The snowball hits his right shoulder and he turns around to look at Chanyeol.

"Just you wait, you little shit." Chanyeol has already begun to ran as well to catch up with Sehun. When he finally reaches him he takes a jump and just tackles him into a giant pile of snow. Both are screaming as they wrestle each other in the snow, tumbling through the white cold until melted snow has seeped everywhere into their clothes.  
They are laughing and for the first time in weeks Sehun doesn't feel the pressure of needing to succeed in his studies, doesn't feel like he's not good enough, like no one wants him. For just a moment he's happy, he's in love and he enjoys being a normal teenager doing dumb stuff with the boy he likes.

Then it´s over. Suddenly though he finds himself being pinned down, his back against the wet cold and Chanyeol on top of him.  
Sehun's breathing just stops. He squeezes his eyes shut as soon as he feels Chanyeol's weight land on him. He's close to having a panic attack. That´s the least thing he was expecting to happen. Not at all.  
Maybe if he just keeps his eyes shut and waits for Chanyeol to get off him…but nothing happens.

When he slowly opens his eyes again Chanyeol is staring at him intensely. The expression on his face unreadable.

"Ahem..."

"I… I need to tell you something", Chanyeol begins. His arms on both sides of Sehun's head, his face only a few centimetres away.

"Now?", Sehun squeaks. The closeness is getting to him and he doesn't know how long he can contain himself from just leaning up and pressing his lips against Chanyeol's.

"Yes now. Before I lose confidence again" Chanyeol takes a deep breath. "Remember last year, when I said you're like a younger brother to me?"

Sehun nods. He doesn't like to think about that day.

"I… may have lied."

"What?"

Chanyeol groans and buries his head in Sehun's shoulder in despair. Sehun stops breathing, eyes wide.

"I mean it was true at some point… I guess when you were like ten or so. But it's not any more." He comes up again and goes back to staring at Sehun.

"O…okay and now? Like are we friends or...?" He has really no idea where this is going and Chanyeol doesn't seem to either so maybe this helps.

"No…no. You need to let me finish this."

Sehun nods. He's a bit scared now. It's been quiet some time since he's seen Chanyeol this serious.

"We…we've known each other for a really long time now and at first all you've been to me was my best friend's little brother. Well, not only I somehow always cared for you a bit more than I probably should've. But I couldn't help it, you were just so cute."

Chanyeol's face gradually grew more pink as he spoke.

"But then you weren't so cute any more. You somehow evolved from this cute nerdy child into a smart, intelligent, handsome young man. You didn't need me any more. Which made me realize some things… like how it breaks my heart because I still wanted to be there for you, I wanted you to need me. Because I need you. But not as a little brother. I want you in my life, always. When I moved to the dorms and didn't come to your house as often any more I realize how much so. I come home and something happened and I think huh I want to tell Sehun about this, I see something funny and I think hey Sehun would like that too. Sometimes you'd text me stuff and even if it's the dumbest shit ever, it makes my whole day and I can't stop smiling like an idiot. Or when I come over you'll smile with this cute, adorable smile, that's supposed to be innocent but holds so much meaning. And I just can't help myself. That's just some things that I realize and it took me until about a month ago that I came to terms with what that means."

He stops, apparently not even knowing himself where he wants to go with this anymore.

Sehun's voice is trembling as he speaks up. He's doing his best not to cry.

"What do you want to tell me with that?"

Chanyeol isn't better off than him.

"I li…like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes?"

"No! I… I like you!"

"Yes I d...wait...you like me?"

"Yes?", Sehun blinks. Wasn't that what they were discussing here? "I've been in love with you for a few years now. Hyung you're the most amazing, sweet, caring and handsome person ever, how could I not?"

"You are in love with me."

"Yes!" Sehun is close to screaming.

"You are…", Chanyeol just mumbles, dumbstruck staring at Sehun, a delusional smile on his lips. This way they'll never get anywhere Sehun thinks. He has to take the step himself.

"Kiss me."

"W…what." Chanyeol is pulled out of his trance but still seems to dazed to do anything.

"Do it, you coward."

"Hey I'm not a coward I just confessed to you! I th…"

He doesn't get to say anything else because Sehun has had enough and just grabs Chanyeol's face, pulling him down so that his lips land on Sehun's. Restraining any more words from leaving his mouth.

It's hot and comforting and so much better than what Sehun had imagined. Chanyeol's lips fit so perfectly to his and he's getting drunk on the feeling. He regrets all the times he has wasted with doing anything else than kissing Chanyeol. It just feels so good. Chanyeol's lips on his, his teeth lightly grazing his bottom lip, his tongue teasing Sehun's.  
Sehun can't get enough of it.

They stay like this until Sehun can't take the wet cold in his back any more. While walking back they hold hands and stop about every ten metres because one of them spontaneously gets the urge to kiss the other. At home, they try sneak back up into Sehun's room without being noticed but their happy giggles probably tell his mum what's up.

They don't really get anything done. Even though Sehun is really determined to memorize all of his vocabulary by the end of the day. They get through the grammar part pretty quickly with only one minor distraction when Chanyeol asks him to hold his hand while he should really be explaining the correct use of the tai-form to Sehun.  
The real struggle though begins when Chanyeol suggests that Sehun gets a reward in form of a kiss for every word he gets right. What Chanyeol doesn't know is that there's a total of nine hundred and fifty words and that Sehun has only trouble remembering like ten of them. And Sehun surely wouldn't tell him.

Bonus:

Sehun doesn't care that he has abounded his studies long ago and was now only focused on making out with Chanyeol.  
He doesn't care that the older has kicked his notes of the bed and probably crumbled them in the process.  
He doesn't care when Baekhyun rips open the door half an hour later to call them down for dinner and catches Sehun sitting in Chanyeol's lap while he's leaving small open-mouthed kisses all over Sehun's neck and collarbone.  
He doesn't care when his brother shrieks about how 'he knew it all along' and almost starts crying in joy.  
And he also doesn't care when he turns beat red upon his mother pulling Chanyeol in for a bone crushing hug and coos that she always knew that he would one day end up as her son-in-law.  
He doesn't care about anything because as long as he has Chanyeol, everything's going to turn out fine.


End file.
